


romantic night

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [263]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Dorothea and Petra both share feelings for their professor, so they decide to make a move together.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [263]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	romantic night

In their time at the academy, Petra and Dorothea have become fast friends. The two of them have more in common than meets the eye, and one particular thing that they have in common is a shared attraction to their young professor. Though Dorothea is rather used to things like this, Petra does not have much experience with it, and rather than the two of them being jealous of one another, they find that, being such good friends and all, neither minds the idea of sharing the professor, should he be interested in both of them, and Dorothea is more than willing to assist Petra in anything that she may need help with, where getting Byleth’s attention is concerned.

But the two of them keep their distance at the same time, because even someone as confident as Dorothea is not so sure about what might happen, should two students try and pursue their teacher. Though the age difference between her and Byleth is barely there at all, and only mildly concerning when it comes to Petra, that still does not change the fact that there is a barrier between them because of his position. That makes things difficult, and makes it hard for her to determine if she should make a move or not.

It feels a bit like a stalemate for a while there, with no major changes happening, until the night of the ball comes. Neither of the girls have ever experienced anything like this before. Where Petra is from, big parties are very different, and even in the opera, Dorothea did not have the chance to experience anything quite so grand. Byleth will be completely out of his element as well, considering his unusual upbringing as a mercenary, and Dorothea sees this as a chance for the two of them to at least stick close to him, even if she is not sure if anything else can happen.

Except once they are there, watching the other students, the nobles, waltz around the room, the excitement becomes a bit too much for her to bear. It seems unfair that others should be able to have their fun while she and Petra are left to watch Claude jokingly grab the professor’s hand, dragging him from the wall just so that he can make a show of it all. No, if a student is going to dance with the professor, then it should at least be one of them, but it is always preferable that they both get a turn.

“I’ll get him warmed up for you,” is what Dorothea tells Petra, before she goes to get Byleth’s attention. He is not quite sure what to say when she asks him for a dance, so rather than giving him a chance to answer one way or another, she makes the choice for him, taking his hand so that she can lead him at first, so that she can teach him how to lead her, and prepare him for Petra.

“You really can be too shy for your own good,” she tells him, once they are dancing together, Byleth having gotten the hang of it quickly enough. “You know there’s nothing wrong with a quick dance between the two of us, as long as we keep it friendly.”

“I’m just not sure…” he starts, but trails off, and she can’t help grinning to herself. So, he is already thinking along those lines, then?

“Maybe it’s a little more than friendly,” she agrees, “but no one else has to know that. No one besides you, me, and Petra.”

“Petra?” he asks, not quite following.

“You’ll have to dance with her as well, of course,” she explains. “The two of us have become a bit of a package deal.” As if on cue, the song comes to an end, and she guides him to Petra, so that he can offer her his hand just in time for another song to begin. “Be good to her, professor!”

Petra seems flustered as Byleth dances with her, and neither of them seem able to think of anything to say. Well, Dorothea is not exactly surprised by that, but she still can’t help watching, almost like a proud parent. Dancing together is all well and good, but they have been so patient, biding their time when they could have been getting much closer to the man that they want.

Tonight is a special night, and with that in mind, she can’t help but think that she wants to make it that much more special. For herself and for Petra, and especially for the professor that they have both come to admire so much.

~X~

Naturally, Byleth is reluctant to leave the ball at all, much less let the two of them come back to his room with him. But Dorothea can be very persuasive, and Petra, with that adorably eager look in her eyes, is also impossible to resist. He does not take much work, and then they are all alone together, their intentions clear enough that he can’t pretend to be clueless.

“I’m your teacher,” he tries to say, trying to make some excuse to get out of something that he knows there is no getting out of now. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“But you want it, don’t you?” Dorothea asks, and he has no answer. Or, rather, his answer is so obvious that he can’t bring himself to try and lie about it. “You should know that the two of us have been wanting something like this for so long. After tonight…well, you can’t blame us for getting a little too excited.”

“We just want to be getting closer to you,” Petra tries to explain, still flustered, still unsure of how to put this into words. Even if she were speaking her native tongue, she doubts that she would be able to properly express it.

“I…” Byleth trails off before he has said much of anything. He has no excuses, and he can’t bring himself to reject them either. Sensing this weakness, Dorothea is quick to move forward, pressing her lips to his, and rather than even attempting to resist her, her gives in, relaxing into it, and letting her do whatever she wants with him.

By the time she has pulled back from the kiss, she has already started to get him undressed, and she turns to Petra to say, “You can go ahead and start getting undressed as well, dear. We’ll be getting started with that part soon.” When she turns her attention back to Byleth, she continues, “You both need a little bit of guidance, but fortunately, I know plenty to help you along. We can all work through this together.”

Byleth likely knows that he should still try and stop this, that he should not allow his students to take things this far with him, but he is far beyond being able to resist. The kiss took away the last bit of resistance that he had, and now he is just completely willing to do what the girls want him to do. And while Dorothea helps him out of his clothes, she murmurs to him in a low voice, so that Petra can’t quite hear them, as she instructs him on what he is to do with her, so that he is not “completely useless.”

“I’m kidding about the useless part,” she assures him with a playful smile and a laugh. “But do make sure you follow my instructions, I wasn’t kidding about those.”

Petra already knows what she needs to do, since she and Dorothea had the chance to talk about this sort of things plenty of times before now. While Dorothea turns her attention to her own clothing, Byleth lays back on his bed, just like she told him to, while Petra climbs on top of him so that she can straddle his face. While she does so, she can’t help staring a bit, eyes on his cock, as she no doubt fantasizing about what that is going to feel like inside of her.

“Don’t worry, Petra,” Dorothea ensures her. “You’re going to have your turn there too. Remember, we’re doing things in this order because you don’t have quite as much experience as I do.” Which is to say, Petra is a virgin and Dorothea definitely is not, but if she had to say, she would consider tonight the most romantic experience that she has ever had, and it has not truly started yet.

“I know, I just need to be…need to…” Petra struggles to find the words, but Dorothea just nods, urging her on, because she knows just what to do. All she has to do is sit on Byleth’s face, while he follows the directions that Dorothea gave him while she helped him out of his clothes. He is clumsy as he works his tongue up inside of Petra, but he does his best to try and catch on, and Petra, with no experience to compare him to, definitely enjoys herself, moaning from the start as he eats her out.

Dorothea could probably just stand here watching them and have plenty of fun with that, but she is glad that she gets to have her own fun as well. Unlike Petra, she is accustomed to all of these things, and she has no concerns about fucking her professor. Byleth has never done this before, but she can take the lead here, while he directs all of his focus to making sure that he makes Petra as happy as possible.

With her clothes on the floor, Dorothea goes to join the two of them on the bed, straddling Byleth’s cock, taking a moment to admire his size. She knows that tonight is special, not just because she is sharing it with her best friend, but also because she is sharing it with the man that she has fallen rather hard for, perhaps the first man that has ever captured her interest this much, and almost definitely the only man that has captured her heart so easily.

Dorothea lets herself sink down onto his cock slowly, and he lets out a muffled moan, having to pause for a moment, not that Petra seems to notice or mind. She is already so overwhelmed by everything that it makes little difference to her, and then he is completely inside of Dorothea, and he can start to get used to just how amazing the sensation is.

Face to face, Dorothea can watch the way Petra’s expression shifts and contorts as Byleth gets back to it, using his tongue diligently on her, while Dorothea begins a steady rise and fall, riding his cock with her own soft moans. It feels good, and since she is in control, she can make sure that she can take everything that she needs. All three of them are left moaning in their own ways, with all three of them sharing in on this pleasure that they have worked together to create.

Naturally, Dorothea can’t help but feel a bit proud of herself, for making all of this happen, for nudging Petra in the right direction and pulling Byleth into this, and even directing their position, so that she and Petra can both get the most out of the situation. It is the first time for both of them, and though it is far from her first time, the fact that this is so different, that this is so special, makes it feel like it is, like she is losing her virginity all over again.

And down at the ball, the festivities still continue, with likely no one noticing that all three of them have conveniently disappeared at the same time. It was the best possible time to make a move, on a night where no one would be able to resist this level of romance, and where disappearing together without raising any attention is as easy as can be. They might face difficulties in the future, but tonight, it’s perfect.

She loves being able to watch Petra’s expression as she comes from this, and is surprised at how quick it is, as well as proud of the professor for being able to pull something like that off. Perhaps he has a bit of a natural gift for this sort of thing, something that will definitely come in handy for the three of them, if this relationship is going to progress, and she has a feeling that things are definitely just getting started, for all of them.

As for her, it does not take her much longer to come either, and she can tell, even if the throes of her bliss, that Byleth is doing all he can to hold back. However, this is far too much for him to handle, and holding back is impossible when he has Dorothea riding him, moaning out for him while her tight pussy squeezes him with her own orgasm. Unable to resist for a moment longer, he is left helpless, his moans muffled by Petra as he comes inside of his student.

It takes them all a moment to be able to think clearly again, and that is when Dorothea dismounts and helps Petra off of his face. Now that she has had her fun, and now that Petra has been properly warmed up, it is time for the next important thing. Byleth is made to remain on his back, while she has Petra lean over him, wrapping her lips around his cock to get him excited again.

“There we go, nice and slow, just like that, dear,” she coaches her, and Petra looks to her for approval while Byleth lets out weak and pathetic moans, as the girls continue to push him beyond what he thinks he can handle. Fortunately for both of them, he can handle a lot more than he realizes, and as overwhelming as their attention might seem, he is definitely up for more, and in no time at all.

Petra pulls back when Dorothea tells her to, and when she asks if Petra is ready to lose her virginity, she says, with all the confidence in the world, “When I was born, I was ready.” Dorothea decides not to correct her phrasing, chalking the small mistakes up to the excitement of the moment, before helping her get onto Byleth again, so that she can straddle his lap this time.

Petra is slow as she starts to sink down onto him, for even as warmed up as she may be, this is still her first time, and it still takes plenty of getting used to. Her breath comes out in soft, sweet gasps as Byleth slowly fills her, and Dorothea watches the two of them, now able to see Byleth’s face as he is pushed inside of his other student, pleased to watch his expressions, even more so than Petra’s.

Byleth is such a stoic man that it is rare to see his expression shift at all, and that is what makes this so special, and makes her want to keep watching him. Being able to see his desires written all over his face, especially once he is completely buried inside of a moaning and whimpering Petra is unbearably exciting for Dorothea. She has had her fun already, but she still gets plenty of entertainment out of watching the two of them together, seeing just how needy they are for one another.

It does take Petra some time to settle on top of him, and to be able to take more, but once she is ready, she holds nothing back. She becomes something wild and unrestrained, which is not exactly what Dorothea was expecting from her, given her personality and the shy way she reacted when the two of them talked about these things, but it is definitely not unwelcome, and it is thrilling to watch her riding Byleth for all that he is worth, head thrown back while she moans for him.

Byleth is left completely helpless beneath her, his own moans mostly drowned out by hers, though Dorothea is close enough that she can hear both of them plenty clearly. She can listen to them and she can watch them, satisfied with herself for making this happen, for being the one to bring all of this together. When the two of them are moaning just for each other, she has no need to feel jealous, because she knows that she is just as much a part of this, and that none of this would be happening were it not for the work that she did for both of them, so that the two of them, as well as her, could be as happy as possible on such a romantic night.

Petra does not take long to get close to yet another orgasm like this. Dorothea gets the pleasure of watching her come again, this time crying out something incoherent, perhaps something in her own language that Dorothea would not be able to understand either way. The sensation is once again enough to send Byleth over the edge, and he is able to hold nothing back from her as he does the same as he did with Dorothea, coming up into her with a needy moan.

Dorothea gets to watch his face as well, gets to watch just how sexy he looks while he is losing himself to pleasure, and she can feel herself getting excited all over again. However, she is not sure just how much more Byleth will be up for after giving both of them a cream pie like that. Even so, she is content, because she knows that this will not be the last time she fucks him, no matter what the outcome is.

She knows that both she and Petra will be able to continue to enjoy his company, as well as his cock, because tonight was just the beginning. The excitement and romance of the evening was a great way to kick things off, and even though their relationship has to stay hidden, she knows that nothing will stand in their way now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
